


if i could, i would feel nothing.

by comingupwithausernameishard



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comingupwithausernameishard/pseuds/comingupwithausernameishard
Summary: Audrey loves Brooke, but Brooke does not. Audrey has settled for being friends with benefits, but on some nights, it is not enough. This is one of those nights.





	if i could, i would feel nothing.

Maybe Audrey should've realized that Brooke would hurt her when she said "I want you" and not "I love you". But then again, it probably wouldn't have mattered to her anyway. Hell, it still doesn't. Because Brooke is so breathtakingly beautiful and she chose Audrey. So she'll settle for the late night texts to come over and the avoidance during the day when they're in front of their friends and Gustavo. Because at least she has the satisfaction of seeing her walk funny and knowing why. At least she has some part of her. It's not good enough—and it probably never will be—considering she still drinks herself into a stupor when Brooke doesn't call, but it's all she has. 

She can hear Brooke's breathing in her ear, a calming melody that she'd love to hear every night. Audrey looks at Brooke, notices how even in sleep she is a goddess, and wants to kiss her. She decides against it, because she knows better. She knows that it would bring unwanted chaos to their lives. She has come to know that she can only touch her when Brooke decides that she wants her to. It seems, sometimes, that not even her feelings are her own and Audrey hates it, because that means that everything she is belongs to Brooke. 

She looks away from Brooke, preferring instead to glance at the clock on the white oak nightstand—the edges slightly dented from fights between Brooke and her boyfriend—and realizes that she's spent about two hours thinking her relationship with Brooke again. She's making some progress at least. She has about three more hours before Gustavo FaceTimes Brooke from New York. As much as she wants to, Audrey can't stay anymore, because Brooke is holding her and breathing in her ear and she feels like her chest is caving in from the pressure because they're having an affair and Brooke doesn't even love her. She carefully gets out of bed and changes into her clothes, thrown in various areas of the room. She has no trouble finding her clothes in the darkness of Brooke's room anymore, and that both scares her and saddens her. She takes one last glance at the blonde, who looks so frail yet so beautiful in lonely white bed- and she leaves. For good this time. Though she knows she'll be back.


End file.
